A su merced
by 3blackshadows
Summary: Es Slash Draco/Harry Harry recibe regalos anónimos durante algún tiempo. Las cosas cada vez se ponen más extrañas para el pelinegro, un día, en medio de la noche, una pesadilla lo ataca y él despierta en medio del bosque prohibido donde lo espera Malfoy con oscuros deseos.


Sinopsis

Harry recibe regalos anónimos durante algún tiempo. Las cosas cada vez se ponen más extrañas para el pelinegro, un día, en medio de la noche, una pesadilla lo ataca y él despierta en medo del bosque prohibido donde lo espera Malfoy con oscuros deseos.

La vida de Harry se vuelve un infierno donde la sumisión es la única forma de no sufrir demasiado, hasta que llega alguien que le devuelve las esperanzas y se vuelve una oportunidad de conocer el verdadero amor.

Notas del autor

Bueno pues, es la primera vez que escribo de Harry Potter. Empecé a leer sus fics hace poco y me encantó la pareja de Harry con Draco *-* simplemente me encanta. Espero que les guste este oneshoot. Emm… aquí no se queda con Draco, lamentablemente, pero me encanta cuando viola a Harry u.u soy una pervertida… pero me encanta!

Lo entenderán cuando lean, pero me inventé al hermano de Draco.

Disfrútenlo ^^

Narra Harry

Esto cada vez se hacía más extraño. Desde hace algunos días eh estado recibiendo regalos, todos en cajitas negras con un listón verde. Primero fue un collar con el colgante de una rosa blanca, después otro collar con un corazón y más y más collares, parecían regalos para una chica, no le tomé mucha importancia y solo los guardé para cuando descubra quién me los envió y devolvérselos.

—Debe ser alguna fanática del "elegido"— comentó Hermione durante el almuerzo en el comedor principal.

—Te envidio, Harry— dijo Ron.

—Pero… ¿Por qué collares? Eso sería mejor para una chica y yo soy un chico.

—Pues… o esta chica es muy romántica…— dijo la castaña.

—O es un chico— terminó mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Un chico? Pero no soy gay.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

Después de la comida, cuando caminábamos en dirección a la siguiente clase, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago y me retorcí quejándome sonoramente.

— ¿Se siente mal señor Potter?— me preguntó la señora Sprout.

—Solo… un poco— respondí apenas audible.

—Esa cara no es de solo un poco, vaya a la enfermería, señor Malfoy acompañe a su compañero— ¿Y por qué justamente él?

Ese rubio desagradable bufó y me miró con ira.

—No, puedo ir yo… solo…— gemí.

El dolor se intensificó tanto que me desmayé sin darme cuenta.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la enfermería, era de noche y lo único que iluminaba era una vela en la mesita al lado de mi camilla. Noté un ramo de orquídeas en ella, lo cogí y entre las ramitas vi un collar con un colgante algo extraño, pero bonito, ese me lo puse y lo admiré frente a mi pecho. La enfermera Pomfrey entró y me observó.

—Potter ¿Cómo se siente?

—Emm… mejor…

—Oh… ¿Quién le ha traído eso?— me preguntó refiriéndose al ramo.

—No sé, pensé que usted sabría.

—No. Pero si ya se siente bien puede volver a su habitación.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Creo que alguien puso un encantamiento en tu comida, y muy fuerte, quizá no con el deseo de matarte pero sí de causarte dolor, no fue difícil encontrar una cura.

—Muchas gracias— me puse de pie y salí de allí.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno mis amigos me preguntaron cómo me encontraba y que había sucedido, les expliqué todo.

—Finite— dijo Hermione con su varita dirigida a mi comida antes de que me la llevara a la boca.

— ¿Qué…?

—Por si acaso— me dijo mi amiga— es para terminar cualquier encantamiento.

—Gracias.

—Oye, Harry ¿De qué es ese collar?— preguntó Ron señalando mi pecho.

—No sé, ayer cuando desperté en la enfermería lo encontré con un ramo de orquídeas.

— ¡Harry!— exclamó Nevil y dirigimos nuestra atención a él.

— ¿Qué?

—Ese… símbolo…

— ¿Tú sabes qué significa?

—Es… el símbolo de la lujuria y el deseo, quiere decir que quien te lo regalo te desea. Con pasión, con necesidad— Hermione, Ron y yo nos miramos y luego a Nevil.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó la castaña.

—Lo vi en un libro de mitología.

Me quité en collar y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Esto no me gustaba nada.

Durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras encontré otro presente dentro de mi pupitre. Esta vez el colgante era una e matemática, la que parece una C con una raya en medio.

—Harry…— me susurró Hermione.

—Silencio— exigió el profesor Snape y nos callamos hasta terminar la clase.

— ¿Qué es?— me preguntó al salir del salón.

—Mira— le tendí el collar.

— ¿Qué significa?— preguntó Ron.

—Pienso que… el símbolo es de «pertenece» en términos matemáticos, quizá quiera decir que le perteneces— dijo mi amiga.

—Me está asustando esta situación— confesé.

— ¿Le decimos a Dumbledore?— propuso el pelirrojo.

—No, no quisiera molestarlo con esta tontería— respondí.

Esa noche soñé algo realmente extraño y aterrador. Estaba en el bosque prohibido huyendo, el miedo invadía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sea lo que sea tenía el presentimiento que quería hacerme daño. Corría y corría pero sentía su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos tocándome. Cuando me alcanzó me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano me tapó la boca "eres mío, Potter" susurró cerca de mi oído. Su voz me hizo estremecer, las piernas me temblaron y un sudor frío me recorrió la frente.

Entonces desperté.

Me pasé una mano por la frente y busqué mis lentes, pero me encontré con… tierra y hojas. Abrí los ojos y el corazón casi se me sale al notar que estaba en el bosque prohibido.

—Que…

De la nada escuché una risa tenebrosa, no era la de Voldemort, esa la tenía muy bien memorizada en la cabeza, esta era comparable pero no la reconocí. Me puse de pie buscando instintivamente mi varita, pero no la tenía.

—Rayos…

Para que me llevaran hasta en medio de ese bosque sin despertarme y con esa horrible pesadilla, tuvieron que haber usado en hechizo de legeremens… pero no se me ocurre alguien en particular.

—Potter— escucho a alguien a mis espaldas y la piel se me eriza, esa voz…

Lentamente me doy la vuelta y miró a… Malfoy, apuntándome con su varita.

— ¿Tú me has traído aquí?— le pregunto y él sonríe de forma macabra en lo que me mira de pies a cabeza. Yo estoy en pijama mientras él está con el uniforme.

—Sí— me responde.

—Por-

—Imcarcerous— dice y unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada amarrándome las muñecas a mis espaldas.

Intento liberarme pero no puedo.

— ¡Suéltame!— grito, pero él solo se ríe.

—Cruciatus— antes de que el hechizo llegue me imagino el dolor, mas fue mucho peor experimentarlo. Caigo al suelo retorciéndome de dolor y gritando por ayuda, pero obvio nadie acude.

— ¡Detente!— le exijo, pero no lo hace.

—Potter, Potter, nadie vendrá a salvarte— dice caminando en mi dirección y a un metro detiene el encantamiento.

Jadeo en el suelo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla y estoy muy asustado.

— ¿Qué… planeas?— logró preguntarle— ¿Matarme…?

— ¿Matarte?— dice agachándose y acariciándome la mejilla, gesto que me causó asco— claro que no, por el momento no, no mataría a una hermosa joya sin antes probarla. Se pone de pie— sectum.

Me hace un corte en la pierna y luego otro en el brazo rasgando mis ropas en el proceso. Grito adolorido mientras a él parece divertirle mi dolor.

— ¡Estás loco!— le grito y su semblante se vuelve enojado y luego otra vez burlón.

—Cruciatus.

Otra vez me revuelco y retuerzo de dolor lanzando gemidos agonizantes, el mantiene el hechizo varios minutos hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y al borde de desmayarme.

—Aun no te puedes dormir, Potter.

Ese maniático guarda su varita y se ubica sobre mí. Mi pecho sube y baja por mi agitada respiración y a penas y puedo tener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Te gustaron mis regalos?— me pregunta bajando el rostro hasta mi cuello y besándolo.

— ¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí— lentamente desabotona mi camisa, me remuevo intentando liberarme pero es inútil.

—Déjame… ¡Eres asqueroso!— él se burla de mis palabras.

— ¿Asqueroso? No creo que sea el término correcto para mi persona— baja hasta mis pezones y coge uno entre sus dientes

—Ah…— gimo involuntariamente.

—Pero digas lo que digas, me vas a abrir las piernas, Potter.

Sus palabras me hacen temblar, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que Malfoy me quisiera de esa forma.

— ¿Po-por qué?— logró articular en lo que sigue jugando con mi cuerpo.

—No lo sé— susurra contra mi piel— solo te deseo y créeme que cuando deseo algo no me detengo hasta conseguirlo.

Vuelvo a luchar por liberarme, pataleo varias veces, pero Malfoy se cabrea y me da una bofetada, sus manos aprietan mis caderas tan fuerte que me obligan a parar.

—Déjame… estás enfermo…— gimoteo cuando unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalan por mis mejillas.

Él sonríe.

—Se te ve tan hermoso cuando lloras— se acerca hasta mi oído y me susurra— no sabes cuánto disfrutaré metiéndotela hasta el fondo.

—No… basta…

Rápidamente me despoja de mis pantalones y se deleita mirándome con deseo. Siento ganas de vomitar. Lame la herida que me hizo en la pierna.

—Que dulce sabe tu sangre, Potter.

—Detente, Malfoy…— aunque rogarle es humillante, mi miedo es más fuerte.

Observo como dirige sus manos a la cremallera de su pantalón y cierro los ojos con fuerza sin querer mirar más. Escuchó el tortuoso sonido de la cremallera siendo abierta y solo puedo llorar con más fuerza. No puedo creer lo que está pasando.

—Deja de llorar— me ordena, pero no puedo.

Siento su erección palpar mi entrada y segundos después la cabeza entrar en mí.

—No…

El dolor es una corriente eléctrica que me recorre toda la columna vertebral. Aprieto sus caderas con mis rodillas para que se detenga, pero me las aparta y continúa. Entra rápido y sin compasión.

—Se siente muy bien, Potter, estás tan caliente y estrecho.

Comienza a embestirme salvajemente, sus manos se afianzan con fuerza a mis caderas, siento la sangre emanar de mi entrada, pero a Draco no le importa, solo le interesa complacerse a sí mismo. Gruñe contra mi cuello y vuelve a lamer y morder mis pezones. Me muerdo los labios hasta sangrar para evitar que se me salga algún gemido, mas es imposible debido al intenso dolor. Pierdo la noción de cuánto tiempo me tiene así, humillándome, marcando mi piel, mancillando mi cuerpo ¡Violándome! Finalmente se corre en mi interior y detiene mi tortura, siento su esencia llenarme y no puedo controlar más las náuseas, giro el rostro y vomito todo lo que puedo. Jadea exhausto mientras yo gimoteo y continúo llorando. Sale de mí y se acomoda la ropa. Me coloco en posición fetal y él aprovecha para desatarme las manos. Con todo el dolor en mis brazos, logro abrazarme a mí mismo, siento ese líquido escurrir por mis nalgas, otra vez quiero vomitar. Me siento tan humillado, tan… sucio…

—Me ha encantado estar contigo, Potter, pronto amanecerá, deberías volver o se preguntarán dónde estás— se ríe una última vez y se va, dejándome solo en medio de los árboles.

No intento levantarme, solo continuo llorando hasta cansarme y quedarme dormido en medio de ese lugar, no me importa si las criaturas del bosque me matan, ya no me importa nada… quiero morirme…

Cuando despierto el sol me golpea en la cara por entre las hojas de los árboles. Los párpados me arden de tanto que lloré y al intentar moverme un poco, todos mis músculos se vuelven de piedra, pesados y adoloridos. Finalmente logro sentarme noto a un unicornio recostado a mi lado y observándome, relincha y asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Me has estado acompañando?— le pregunto y vuelve a asentir— gracias.

Ver la pureza de esa criatura, esos ojos enormes de color café que resaltan ante lo blanco de su pelaje, casi me hace olvidar lo que había pasado horas antes… solo casi… me levanto y me pongo mis desgarradas ropas con algo de vergüenza. El unicornio relincha y se pone de pie, se acerca hasta mí y con su nariz me acaricia el rostro.

—Gracias, amigo— relincha dando una patada al suelo— lo siento, amiga.

La unicornio asiente y se gira un poco para invitarme a subir en su lomo.

— ¿Me llevarás?— ella siente— pero… despacio ¿Sí?

Me subo en su lomo y ella camina hasta llevarme al final del bosque donde se detiene y me bajo.

—Gracias— relincha y se adentra nuevamente entre los árboles.

Todavía me queda mucho camino que recorrer y lo hago haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de que nadie me vea. Finalmente llego a mi dormitorio, por suerte no estaban ninguno de mis compañeros. Me quito la ropa perezosamente y me observo en el espejo. Mi piel tiene innumerables moretones y mordidas, mis muñecas tenían un tono azulado y aquellas heridas provocadas por el sectum tardaran mucho en sanar, si así está mi torso no me quiero imaginar mi entrada. Termino de quitarme la ropa la boto en un tacho y la incendio, luego voy al baño y me doy una larga ducha restregando mi piel con fuerza como si intentara borrar las marcas de lo que ese maldito me hizo. Me visto con otra pijama, una con una camisa de mangas largas y me acuesto en la cama. Al instante los recuerdos de mi violación me invaden, sollozo contra las almohadas y me duermo con las lágrimas recorriéndome el rostro.

—Harry, Harry— la voz de Ron me hace despertar.

Me siento y observo a mis preocupados compañeros de cuarto.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?— me pregunta el pelirrojo aun con ese semblante de angustia.

—Cuando despertamos hoy no te encontramos aquí— dijo Nevil

—Tampoco te vimos en el desayuno— dijo Seamus.

—Y todo el santo día no has aparecido en clases— terminó Ron.

—Yo…— no sabía que decirles, no podía decirles nada de lo que me pasó— estoy bien, no me pasó nada.

—Vas a ver la regañada que te va a dar Hermione mañana— me dijo mi amigo y forcé una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las cinco— me contestó Nevil.

—Si no les molesta quiero descansar un poco más.

—Está bien— dijeron todos y fueron a sus camas.

Volví a recostarme y cerré los ojos quedándome dormido casi al instante.

En la noche mientras todos dormían plácidamente, yo me removía de un lado a otro en mi cama, pues una horrible pesadilla invadía mis sueños. Una pesadilla en la que estaba presente Malfoy. Ese maldito. Me tocaba, me hacía esas horribles cosas de nuevo.

—Harry. Harry— Ron me despertó agitándome un poco— ¿Qué sucede?— me preguntó al verme con los ojos acuosos y temblando.

—Ron…

— ¿Qué sucede amigo?

Me abrazó y me sobó la espalda. Ese abrazo me dio algo de protección y le agradecí por el gesto. Cuando me tranquilicé dejé que Ron volviera a su cama y ambos nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente fui el último en entrar al baño porque quería quedarme solo para que no me vieran. Me di una corta ducha y me vestí haciendo la menor cantidad de movimientos bruscos y tapando lo más posible mis muñecas.

Llegué al comedor donde todos charlaban y comían animadamente, Caminé hasta Ron y me senté a su lado con Hermione al frente, mi amiga me miraba con cara asesina y el pelirrojo rio nervioso.

—Yo-

— ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Potter?— me interrumpió ella alzando ligeramente la voz— por todos los duendes ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día de ayer?

De la nada sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, como si alguien me estuviera observando y no necesitaba voltearme para saber que era Draco.

—Emm… estuve con Hagrid— mentí.

—No nos mientas, Potter— volvió a hablar severa— fuimos a verlo para saber si estabas con él y nos dijo que en ningún momento te había visto ayer por ahí.

—Chicos… estoy bien… no me sucedió nada…

—Harry…— dijo mi nombre con el tono de una madre comprensiva— recuerda que somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos para ti.

—Sí— afirmó Ron y me dieron ganas de llorar pero no lo hice.

—Gracias.

Los días continuaron normales, mis heridas poco a poco iban desapareciendo, pero casi siempre tenía pesadillas. La marca que ese maldito dejó en mi alma iba a ser muy difícil de olvidar. De vez en cuando me cruzaba con Malfoy en los pasillos y simplemente agachaba la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo. Me daba miedo solo imaginar sus ojos grises.

Una tarde, después de clases fui a la biblioteca a adelantar una tarea sobre criaturas mágicas. Estaba sentado, solo, rodeado de varios libros, uno estaba entre mis manos mientras pasaba sus páginas. Las criaturas mágicas eran incontables y tenía que elegir veinte de entre tantas. En una página encontré al unicornio y me dediqué a leerlo.

"Criaturas muy antiguas. Tienen apariencia de caballo, pero los caracteriza un cuerno en forma espiral ubicado en su frente. Este cuerno tiene muchas capacidades curativas. Los antiguos reyes mandaban a cazarlos para curar sus heridas después de una guerra o curar alguna enfermedad. Suelen escapar de la vista de las personas, son muy tímidos. La blancura de su pelaje refleja la pureza de sus almas. Al beber la sangre de este animal adquieren una bendición y una maldición capaces de comprender solo quienes lo hayan hecho. A esta criatura le gustan las almas puras, como la de los niños o de quienes sus almas no han sido corrompidas por el mundo."

—"Almas no corrompidas"— susurré con tristeza ¿Cómo un unicornio se había acercado a mí si mi alma estaba sucia?

— ¿Leyendo cuentos de hadas, Potter?— esa aterradora voz apareció a mis espaldas e hizo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo.

Malfoy.

Cerré el libro y me levanté con la intención de irme, fingiendo que no lo escuché, pero me cogió del brazo dándome la vuelta y pegándome a su cuerpo, rodeó mi cintura y con la mano libre me acarició la mejilla sin dejar de observar mis labios.

—Suéltame…— intenté apartarlo, pero me sujetó más fuerte.

Me pegó al estante de libros y me besó el cuello.

—No… déjame…

Esto me daba asco, quería gritar pero no podía, solo… no podía…

—Malfoy, para… ya te divertiste conmigo— lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude pero el que cayó al suelo fui yo.

Me apoyé con una mano mientras con la otra me la pasaba por la cara para quitarme las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir. Malfoy se agachó y me tomó del mentón, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, los suyos me hacían sentir que me enterraban un par de espadas en el cuerpo.

—Yo no te quería solo para un momento— me dijo fríamente— te quiero como mi juguete personal, alguien con quien poder estar un momento agradable y hacerle lo que yo quiera.

— ¿Por qué yo? Búscate a otro.

—No, te quiero a ti— se levanta y me mira— te espero en el salón de Menesteres a la media noche. No faltes porque harás que me enoje y créeme que lo que te hice en el bosque no se comparará con lo que te haré.

Se da la vuelta y se va. Sollozo en silencio. Siento tanto miedo e impotencia. Estoy… a su merced.

Desde que salí de la biblioteca me carcomían los nervios, peor fue cuando llegó la noche. No dejaba de mirar el reloj. A las diez todos estaban dormidos y tuve que esperar en silencio dos horas. Pensé en enfrentar a Malfoy, no podía permitir que abusara de mí cada vez que se le dé la gana, pero… me daba tanto miedo ¿Y si se lo decía a Dumbledore? No, qué vergüenza… decirle que uno de mis peores enemigos me había violado… no…

Caminaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, con mi varita en la mano derecha iluminaba el camino mientras con la izquierda sujetaba el mapa del merodeador para alertarme si alguien estaba cerca. Estando afuera del salón de menesteres, vi en el mapa a Malfoy dentro de este. Las piernas me comenzaron a temblar, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y sentí ganas de salir corriendo. Tomé aire y guardé el mapa mientras las puertas se abrían, avancé un poco para después las puertas cerrarse a mis espaldas. A unos metros estaba Malfoy, sonriéndome con esa mirada llena de lujuria. Mi varita dejó de alumbrar pero seguía con la mano en alto, a la defensiva.

—Deja tu varita, Harry, no la vas a necesitar— me dijo levantando la suya.

Mantuve mi posición, no me rendiría solo porque él lo dijera.

—No. No me volverás a poner una mano encima— dije muy seguro— desmaius— ataqué, pero lo esquivó.

—Obscuro— contraatacó. Una venda negra me tapó los ojos y no podía ver nada— expelliarmus— mi varita salió volando a quien sabe dónde y yo me quedé completamente indefenso.

Retrocedí asustado y tropecé con algo cayendo al suelo.

—Cruciatus.

Me retorcí de dolor mientras gritaba desgarradoramente. Malfoy se reía a carcajadas viéndome sufrir. Paró el hechizo varios minutos después que para mí se hicieron eternos. Estaba acostado, respirando agitadamente, no me podía mover, mis extremidades las sentía de plomo. Escuché sus pasos, estaba acercándose, quería llorar en ese instante, que impotencia frente a este maldito.

—Harry, Harry— pronunció mi nombre en tono divertido— pagarás por intentar enfrentarme.

Se ubicó sobre mí y se dedicó a besar y morder mi cuello. Quería que se alejara, que no me tocara. Sus manos se pasearon por mi estómago debajo de mi camisa mientras poco a poco me la alzaba.

—Ma-Malfoy— tartamudeé.

Sus dientes parecían querer arrancar la piel de mi cuello, yo no pude aguantar más, comencé a soltar lágrimas, pero él no se inmutaba, incluso pienso que deseaba que llorara. Que sufriera. Cambió mi cuello por mis pezones, los tomó entre sus labios haciendo una ligera presión, hasta cierto punto fue… placentero… pero no, no podía disfrutarlo, no tenía que disfrutarlo. Los lamió y mordió con hambre, me los dejó demasiado sensible cuando terminó con ellos. Acabó de quitarme la camisa y luego fue por mi pantalón, me moví un poco.

—No…— jadeé, pero de un tirón me los quitó junto con mi ropa interior.

—Eres tan exquisito, Harry, eres perfecto.

Entre besos fue bajando por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi miembro flácido y dormido, no podía estar excitado cuando el miedo recorre mi cuerpo, cuando me están obligando.

Lo toma entre sus manos y me masturba, pero no logra mucho, igual no parece importarle. Lame la punta y poco a poco lo introduce en su boca. Aun no puedo creer que mi peor enemigo me la esté mamando. Succiona provocando que despierte, jadeo con fuerza, intento decirle que se detenga pero solo logro articular cosas sin sentido. Con su boca comienza un vaivén, es demasiado, yo continuo llorando, pero se siente bien. Me corro en su boca y el degusta de mi esencia hasta la última gota.

Se coloca entre mis piernas, siento su deseo, su necesidad; otra vez escucho su cremallera, es infernal ese sonido, como la primera vez. Su erección golpea mi entrada y de una estocada entra en mí, grito con todas las fuerzas que tengo, aun no me encontraba completamente curado de la vez anterior y sentí como las heridas se volvían a abrir, la sangre emanar, pero a él no le importa, me embiste salvajemente, satisfaciendo su carnal deseo con mi cuerpo. Me tapo la boca con ambas manos, no quiero seguir gimiendo como puta por este maldito que me viola sin compasión y tampoco quiero que me bese. El jadea con fuerza, también lo escucho reír en algunas ocasiones, disfruta del dolor ajeno, es un sádico sin escrúpulos y yo terminé como víctima de sus deseos, me da curiosidad saber desde cuando me tuvo en la mira, pero no sé si algún día se lo preguntaré antes de matarlo, porque el odio que siento en estos momentos es capaz de producir venganza, no solo lo odio por ser mi enemigo, ahora lo odio por ser mi violador. Quien me quitó toda la voluntad de vivir en apenas instantes, quien me ha provocado ideas suicidas a mis 15 años, quien me poseyó contra mi voluntad y sin compasión, quien no se inmutó ante mis súplicas, mis lágrimas, la sangre que salía de mi piel, solo lo disfrutó, humillándome, maltratándome, usándome, mientras yo solo podía estar a su merced, merced del miedo que me infundía, de la impotencia y aprovechándose de mi vergüenza, tan grande como para no delatarlo.

Su asquerosa esencia me invade, me llena. Otra vez siento las náuseas, quiero vomitar, pero logro controlarlo. Jadea contra mi cuello, aun no puedo ver nada, pero no necesito la vista para saber que tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla. Se levanta y, tras acomodarse la ropa, quita la venda mágica de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo sigue pesado por el cruciatus, mis ojos están hinchados y el suelo se está ensuciando con el semen de Malfoy y mi sangre que se van escurriendo de mi entrada.

—Espero que tengas claro que me perteneces, Harry, nadie más te puede tocar y si alguien siquiera lo intenta, lo mataré y a ti te demostraré que eres mío las veces que sean necesarias— sus palabras son firmes y no dudo de ni una sola, él es capaz de todo.

Me observa unos instantes más y abandona el lugar. Espero unos minutos y las lágrimas vuelven a salir. Me siento atrapado, sin escapatoria, entre barrotes invisibles. Logro ponerme de pie y me visto, deben ser como las dos de la madrugada. Lo único que quiero es darme una ducha y dormir para no despertar jamás. Voy de vuelta a mi habitación y así lo hago, me baño, me visto y voy a dormir, ni siquiera me vi en el espejo, ya sabía cómo se vería mi cuerpo, igual o peor que la vez anterior.

Así continuó mi vida. Malfoy me usaba cuando quería, sin piedad ni compasión. Se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y luego se iba. Él había probado todo de mí, excepto mis labios, nunca permití que me besara y nunca insistió en ello, solo deseaba que me abriera de piernas y entrar en mí. Me buscaba como mínimo una vez a la semana, pero solían ser como tres veces a la semana. En la sala de menesteres, en la torre norte, en cualquier lugar me citaba y yo no podía negarme a ir, ya de por si era violento de buen humor, aún no había probado su furia completa y me daba miedo experimentarla.

Cada vez que me violaba, sentía morir una parte de mí, me sentía indigno, cada vez me costaba más sonreír y solía querer alejarme de mis amigos, quería estar solo, fuera de su alcance porque estaba sucio, impuro…

Tres meses habían pasado desde que inició esa terrible tortura. Estábamos todos en el gran comedor desayunando y Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos.

—Hace poco ha llegado a Londres un integrante de la familia Malfoy, Derek Malfoy, hermano mayor de Draco— dijo el director. Como si con uno no tuviera suficiente el colegio y yo— estudiará en la casa Slytherin su último año, espero su buena acogida— todos dirigieron su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, excepto yo, no me interesaba y no quería cruzar miradas con Draco.

Todo se quedó en silencio, alguien avanzó hasta Dumbledore y se paró a su lado.

—Yo también espero una buena acogida de su parte— escuché al que se supone es Derek, su voz es suave, serena, sonora— yo estudiaba aquí cuando tenía diez años, algunos de mis compañeros me deben de recordar, pero me decidí a ir a estudiar al extranjero. Hogwarts no parece haber cambiado nada y es algo nostálgico. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien.

Todos aplaudieron, en especial emoción los de Slytherin. Viré ligeramente el rostro para verlo y algo extraño me recorrió los nervios. Derek era simplemente hermoso. Alto, piel blanco marfil, ojos de un azulado penetrante, delgado y su cabello rubio y lacio llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Sus facciones eran muy diferentes de las de Draco, Derek es más delicado, es diferente, su mirada no parece la de un Slytherin, es gentil. Sus ojos se posan en mí y de inmediato volteo el rostro.

Después del desayuno los profesores tuvieron una junta o algo así y las primeras dos clases nos las dieron libres. Hermione quiso ir con Hagrid para comentarle algo de unas babosas carnívora y Ron fue con ella, yo me excuse argumentando que me sentía mal y les dije que estaría en el lago. Por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores, me senté apoyado en uno de los árboles. Vi el cielo a través de las hojas y luego admiré lo brillante que estaba las aguas del lago, casi parecía que les hubieran esparcido escarcha. Mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme, como no, Draco me ha buscado las dos noches anteriores y casi no eh dormido. Ese maldito algún día….

Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en Draco, cerré los ojos y en menos de lo que esperé me quedé dormido.

Narra la autora

Mientras a Harry se lo llevaba el sueño un rubio platinado lo observaba de cerca, desde que lo vio en el gran comedor se sintió extrañamente atraído por ese moreno de mirada triste. Simplemente le encantó. No estaba buscándolo o persiguiéndolo, solo se lo encontró de casualidad. Cuando notó que el joven de Gryffindor se había quedado dormido, se acercó. Se arrodillo a su lado y contempló el perfil del hermoso moreno. Su piel era tan clara y parecía tan suave que estaba tentado a tocarla, sus labios rosados le provocaron un deseo único de querer probarlos. Le quitó los lentes y con mucho cuidado lo recostó sobre sus muslos, acarició el cabello oscuro y la mejilla pálida del muchacho, aún no sabía su nombre, pero no estaba desesperado en saberlo, de todos modos lo descubriría. En cuanto a Harry, por primera vez en un largo periodo pudo dormir tranquilo, un calor muy particular y cómodo lo envolvía durante su pequeña siesta. No soñaba, solo dormía plácidamente sobre… no estaba apoyado en el árbol, estaba acostado. Así que se levantó de golpe, algo asustado y se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules, mientras que estos se encontraron con una mirada esmeralda.

—De-Derek— tartamudeó.

—Tranquilo hermoso Gryffindor— le dijo el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.

—Mis… lentes— Harry buscó a su alrededor y Derek se los pasó— gracias— dijo algo nervioso el pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Harry se puso en pie junto con el mayor. Se miraron, el moreno no sabía si responder o irse de ahí.

—Harry Potter— dijo por fin después de algunos segundos.

El rubio le sonrió amablemente, tomó una de sus manos y la besó, como lo hace un caballero a una dama.

—Gusto en conocerte, Harry— al mencionado se le encendieron las mejillas, apartó su mano y retrocedió algunos pasos— no temas, no te haré daño.

"Pero tu hermano sí" pensó el moreno, Derek de alguna forma le estaba coqueteando y eso no le gustaba, ya tenía suficiente con un Malfoy que, además, si se enteraba de esto, no quería ni imaginarse el castigo.

—Me… tengo que ir— dijo Harry caminando en dirección opuesta al platinado y Derek por no querer que se vaya lo sujeto del brazo con algo de fuerza y el moreno se quejó más adolorido de lo que debía, en esa zona Draco le había propinado un sectum por negarse a ponerse en cuatro hace un par de noches.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Derek con culpabilidad, pensó que quizá había producido más fuerza de la que creyó.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— mintió y el rubio lo notó en sus ojos y la sonrisa forzada, tuvo el impulso de ver realmente que ocultaba la manga del uniforme de Harry pero una voz los interrumpió.

—Harry— una castaña se acercaba con un pelirrojo— ya casi se acaba la segunda clase, debemos volver, ella recién notó la presencia del Slytherin y lo miró algo sorprendida— emm… Harry…

—Vámonos— dijo el moreno y se fue con sus amigos que enseguida comenzaron con las preguntas, al final, casi ninguna respondió.

Harry estaba en el baño lavándose las manos, se las secó con una de las toallas y se dirigió a la salida cuando de repente alguien entró de golpe. Era Derek. El rubio corrió hasta uno de los retretes y el moreno escuchó que vomitaba. Harry no pudo evitar acercarse y ver como estaba.

— ¿E-estás bien?— le preguntó cuando el vómito del platinado pareció haber secado y este comenzó a reírse.

Derek salió y fue al lavabo para tomar un poco del agua y después escupirla mientras reía.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— interrogó el moreno.

—Me dieron la bienvenida mis viejos compañeros de Slytherin— respondió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Ah…— Harry caminó a nueva cuenta a la salida, pero una mano evitó que abriera la puerta, el moreno se dio la vuelta y tuvo que retroceder hasta quedar pegado a la madera pues temió al ver sus rostros tan cerca.

—Quítate la camisa— le ordenó el rubio y Harry se puso nervioso.

— ¿Qué…?

—Quítate la camisa— repitió Derek.

—Déjame ir, por favor— a Harry se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta ¿Acaso Derek también lo quería… le quería hacer lo mismo que Draco?

—Lo lamento, Harry— se disculpó el rubio separándose un poco.

No era que le quería hacer lo mismo que Draco, lo cual todavía no sabía, era que le desesperaba saber que ocultaba esa camisa, todos los estudiantes suelen recogerse las mangas por el intenso calor, pero Harry no, siempre estaba todo cubierto, toda su piel tapada.

—Permiso— el moreno salió algo apresurado, Derek logró cogerlo y lo jaló hasta darle un beso en la frente, lo cual provocó que las mejillas de Harry se encendieran, después de eso se soltó y se fue corriendo.

El Malfoy se reprochó por el estúpido impulso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía contento de lo que hizo.

Harry corrió sin mirar al frente, estaba muy sonrojado y confundido… y ¿Feliz?

De pronto chocó con alguien que provocó que cayera al suelo, levantó la vista y vio a su peor pesadilla, Draco.

—Harry ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?— le preguntó el rubio en lo que el moreno se levantaba.

—Tengo clase— quiso rodear al Slytherin, pero este lo agarró del brazo y lo empotró a la pared acorralándolo con sus brazos— déjame, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió con picardía y besó el cuello de Harry, aspiró su aroma, realmente le encantaba el pelinegro. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poseerlo en ese momento, se apartó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te espero esta noche en el salón de menesteres— dijo firme, acarició la mejilla del pelinegro y se fue.

A Harry ya no le temblaban tanto las piernas como cuando todo eso empezó, pero igual sentía miedo y asco. Respiró profundo y volvió a su clase.

Draco penetraba con fuerza y violencia al pelinegro, el cual gemía adolorido y lloraba desconsolado. Esta vez el rubio estaba muy extraño, su forma de tratarlo era mucho más agresiva que lo normal.

—Ma-Malfoy— tartamudeó Harry— por favor… detente…

Pero el rubio no se detuvo hasta terminar en el interior del dolorido cuerpo del moreno. Draco se puso de pie y se vistió sin dejar de observar a Harry que temblaba sobre el frío piso del salón de menesteres.

—Aléjate de mi hermano— dijo el rubio con un tono que hizo a Harry temblar— ¿Eres tan puta que no te basto yo, sino que también te metes con Derek?

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, en especial porque él nunca se acercó al hermano de Draco mas bien Derek se le acercaba.

—Yo… yo no…— Harry se sentó con dolor y vio a Draco con confusión.

—No lo niegues pequeña puta— el rubio se agachó y agarró al pelinegro de sus cabellos con fuerza.

—Ah…

—Mi hermano me comentó lo mucho que le gustas, me dice lo adorable que eres, que quiere conocerte más— Draco lo soltó y se paró— aléjate de él, si te veo cerca de Derek te irá muy mal. Cumpliré mi promesa, Harry, mataría a mi propio hermano por lo que es mío.

Sin más que decir Draco se fue. El pelinegro estaba confundido, en ningún momento le dio alguna esperanza al otro rubio de ojos azulados, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Al día siguiente todos los del dormitorio se habían ido y solo quedaba Harry, apenas con el pantalón puesto se miraba en el espejo, su torso y brazos completos de moretones, rasguños, mordidas, también notó que estaba más delgado, últimamente tampoco tenía apetito para comer.

—Harry— la voz de alguien entrando al baño junto con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hicieron que el pelinegro buscara desesperado algo con que taparse, mas solo encontró su camisa del uniforme— Ha-rry— Derek se horrorizó al ver al mencionado intentando tapar esos moretones al descubierto de sus brazos.

—Vete— le exigió el menor, pero el rubio caminó hacia él y le arrebato la camisa para contemplar su magullado cuerpo.

—Harry…

— ¡Vete!

Las lágrimas del pelinegro se hacían presentes y Derek lo abrazó. Harry se resistió, quería apartarlo, pero al darse cuenta de que era inútil se dejó consolar y lloró sobre el pecho del Slytherin.

—Precioso ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Quién ha osado tratar tu hermoso cuerpo de esta manera?— Derek le acariciaba los cabellos mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su precioso pelinegro.

Cuando el menor se tranquilizó un poco, el rubio lo llevó hasta una de las camas y lo sentó arrodillándose frente a él, contemplando el rostro más hermoso que jamás haya visto impregnado con un semblante de tristeza y agonía.

—Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo— dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación para volver unos minutos después con una pomada.

—Derek…

—Harry— el mayor de dio un beso en la frente y se dedicó a aplicarle la pomada por el torso y brazos, el frío líquido hacía que Harry se estremeciera, pero las cálidas manos del rubio lo confortaban— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Harry?— volvió a preguntarle cuando terminó. El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y jugó nerviosamente con sus manos.

—No… no te lo puedo decir.

—Tienes que. O sino le diré a Dumbledore.

—Eres… demasiado amable para ser un Slytherin— comentó Harry fuera de tema.

—Muchos me lo dicen, pero eso no viene al caso. Dime.

—Fue…— el pelinegro soltó un par de lágrimas— tu hermano…

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa que al instante fue sustituida por rabia.

—Draco…— dijo el mayor apretando fuertemente los puños— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Cerca de… cuatro meses.

—Harry…— el Slytherin lo abrazó— ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

—Nadie me puede ayudar. Por favor, tú también aléjate— el rubio lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que lo mire directamente a los ojos.

—No, Harry, no te voy a dejar, Draco las pagará muy caro.

—Deja las cosas como están, por favor.

—No permitiré que te siga haciendo daño.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

—Me gustas, Harry, desde el primer momento que te vi en el gran comedor. Incluso me atrevo a decir que te amo. Todo de ti me trae loco— el pelinegro se enrojeció, era la primera vez que le decían cosas tan bonitas— Harry ¿Yo te gusto?

—Me-me gustas— confesó algo avergonzado— pero… Draco me dijo que yo le pertenezco y que si me ve con otro, lo matará, incluso si eres tú, Derek.

—Que lo intente, además, ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, no te dejaré ir.

El platinado tomó a Harry del mentón y se acercó hasta besarlo en los labios, el pelinegro no se resistió, solo se dejó llevar por el tierno beso, su primer beso, el cual nunca le dio a Draco.

Era un momento tan mágico y hermoso que el moreno temió que fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, realmente estaba pasando. Los cálidos labios de Derek tocaban los suyos con amor, sin presión u obligación y el rubio se alegró de saber que Harry no lo rechazaba.

—Esto está mal— dijo el menor cuando se separaron tras prolongados segundos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Draco…

—Tú no le perteneces, Harry, él te obliga.

El pelinegro vio con algo de temor el reloj de su velador.

—Se hace tarde— comentó, se terminó de vestir y abandonaron el dormitorio.

Llegaron al comedor pero antes de ingresar Harry se detuvo.

—Entra tú primero— le dijo el rubio sabiendo que Harry temía que su hermano los viera entrar juntos.

—Gracias.

El pelinegro fue donde sus amigos y se sentó junto a Ron que parecía estar preocupado por algo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó.

—Hay examen de pociones— contestó el pelirrojo.

—Y como siempre Ron no estudió— continuó la castaña.

Harry hizo una sonrisa de medio lado. Él tampoco había estudiado.

Un par de minutos después todo el bullicio que hacían las conversaciones de las casas, fue reemplazado por murmullos. Eso alarmó al pelinegro, giró el rostro buscando lo que llamaba la atención de todos y se encontró con que Derek ingresaba al lugar acompañado de una chica muy guapa de Slytherin, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Dévora. A Harry se le revolvió el estómago, quiso llorar, no sabiendo exactamente por qué. El rubio de ojos azules y la mencionada, Dévora, se sentaron juntos y siguieron con una animada conversación. La vista del moreno fue a parar donde el menor de los Malfoy que sonreía viendo a su hermano con aquella chica.

— ¿Desde cuándo este colegio es de bola de chismosos en vez de magos?— preguntó Hermione asqueada de la actitud de todos.

—Creo que desde que el hermano de Malfoy llegó— dijo Ron— él es como una celebridad aquí, a muchas chicas les gustaría estar en el lugar de Dévora.

—No niego que es guapo, pero hace demasiada conmoción.

—No lo conozco bien, pero ¿Crees que sea igual o peor que Draco?

—No— respondió uno de los gemelos Weasley, Fred.

—Nosotros lo conocimos hace mucho— continuó George— no es arrogante ni mal educado como suelen ser los Slytherin, en especial los Malfoy.

—Él es más gentil, pero si algo orgulloso— siguió Fred— se ganó la confianza de todos en el pasado como lo está haciendo ahora.

—A nosotros incluso nos salvó de un castigo.

—Hace años pusimos una poción en la comida de Mcgonagall.

—Lo cual la dejó indispuesta por algunos días.

—Dumbledore se puso furioso y exigió que se dijera quien fue el culpable.

—Iba a castigar a todo el colegio si no nos delatábamos.

—El único que sabía que fuimos nosotros era Derek.

—Pero en vez de acusarnos.

—Se echó la culpa.

—Dumbledore enseguida supo que no fue él-

— ¡Basta!— gritó Hermione— que uno lo expliqué, me están volviendo loca por estar a cada rato turnándose para hablar.

Los gemelos se miraron divertidos y continuó Fred.

—Dumbledore supo que lo hizo para proteger a los culpables, pero no le insistió y le dio un leve castigo.

—Mcgonagall también sabía que era imposibles que lo hubiera hecho él y lo perdonó.

—Primero ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a la profesora?— interrogó la castaña.

—Porque nos castigó dejándonos sin recreo solo por comer en clase— respondieron los gemelos.

—Desde tan pequeños ya eran unos completos idiotas— comentó Ron ganándose un golpe en la cabeza propinado por uno de sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? Estás muy callado— dijo George y todos lo vieron haciendo que se incomodara.

—Sí, últimamente estás muy silencioso, Harry— afirmó Ron.

—No es nada. En serio. Solo es un poco de cansancio— no era una completa mentira, pero no les diría la razón de su agotamiento.

—Ron, vigila de ahora en adelante que Harry duerma bien, ya me está preocupando— le ordenó la castaña y el pelirrojo asintió.

—No exageres, Hermione.

—No exagero, Harry, siempre estás cansado y no es normal.

El pelinegro solo se concentró en su comida.

Más tarde, durante el descanso, Harry fue otra vez al lago, ese se estaba volviendo su lugar favorito para ir a pensar un poco. Y valla que tenía mucho en que pensar. No entendía como se le aflojó la lengua al contarle todo a Derek, se metería en problemas y lo metería en problemas a él. Pero fue inevitable, ese rubio de profundos ojos con solo su presencia le daba una calma y felicidad enormes que le encantaban. Y cuando lo besó… fue la experiencia más maravillosa de su joven vida… la más hermosa… y no dudaría en repetirla si el ojiazul se lo pidiera, sentía que se arriesgaría a recibir otro de los infernales castigos de Draco con tal de que Derek volviera a juntar sus labios, hacerlo sentir especial.

Harry estaba recostado cerca de la orilla del lago, mirando el inmenso y despejado cielo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. La brisa se paseaba por su rostro provocándole un leve cosquilleo. De pronto sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio a Derek, enseguida se calmó y dejó llevarse por el dulce gesto.

Para el rubio de ojos azules los labios de Harry le sabían al cielo, le encantaban. Todo el pelinegro le encantaba.

—Derek…— gimió el pelinegro y el mencionado se separó.

—Eres tan hermoso, Ha-

— ¡Sectum Sempra!

El ojiazul salió volando y cayó a varios metros de donde estaba Harry. El pelinegro quedó petrificado por unos segundos, Derek estaba hace apenas unos instantes cerca de su rostro y de la nada desapareció mientras escuchaba un desgarrador grito. Se levantó de golpe buscando desesperado con la mirada al rubio, lo vio y notó que estaba bañado en sangre mientras gimoteaba y lloraba de dolor.

— ¡Derek!— gritó corriendo para auxiliarlo.

Se arrodilló a su lado, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Derek…

—Ha-rry…— la vos del rubio era apagada, áspera.

Alguien agarró al moreno de sus cabellos, arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de su ojiazul.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No!— cuando lo alejó lo suficiente hizo que se acostara de un jalón y le apuntó con su varita.

Harry ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero al ver esos ojos grises más oscurecidos de los normal hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera, la mirada de Draco era de furia, odio puro.

— ¡Te lo advertí, Harry! ¡Serás una maldita puta, pero eres mi puta y yo no comparto lo que es mío!— gritó Draco enfurecido, se volvió en dirección a su hermano mayor y apuntó su varita a él— Avada-

— ¡No!— Harry empujó a Draco y este cayó al suelo con el pelinegro sobre su cuerpo, al instante lo apartó y volvió a intentar matar a su hermano.

—Expelliarmus— la varita del rubio fue repelida quedando desarmado, Harry vio a su salvador y al de su rubio de ojos azulados, Dumbledore, quien iba acompañado por el profesor Snape y Mcgonagall.

La profesora corrió para asistir al mayor de los Malfoy y Snape agarró a Draco. Harry corrió junto a la profesora sin dejar de llorar por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su rubio.

—Severus, llévalo a mi oficina y quédate con él hasta que yo valla— el profesor asintió y se fue con el rubio que se resistía, sin embargo la fuerza de Snape era mucho mayor— Mcgonagall adelántese y dígale a la enfermera Pomfrey que prepare lo necesario para curar a Derek.

—Sí— la profesora se fue corriendo.

—Harry.

—Profesor… no respira…— Dumbledore apartó al pelinegro y cargó al rubio para llevarlo a la enfermería de urgencia.

Narra Harry

Muy entrada la noche acompañaba a Derek en la enfermería, la doctora Pomfrey lo salvó de milagro, pero había estado inconsciente desde que Dumbledore lo trajo. Estaba sentado al lado de su camilla, esperaba con anhelo el momento en que sus párpados se abrieran y me dieran vista a sus bellos ojos azules. Tomé su mano, la sentí fría, ya no era cálida.

—Despierta— rogué en silencio.

Su mano apretó ligeramente la mía y vi como despertaba.

—Derek…— me puse de pie son soltar su mano— amor…

Él sonrió.

—Harry… creo que ya morí.

—No, no digas eso.

—Claro, me has llevado al cielo al decirme «amor»

Esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar a sobremanera.

—Te amo, Harry.

—Derek…

—Harry— la voz de Dumbledore se hizo presente, mi rubio y yo lo vimos acercarse— me alegra saber que estás bien— le dijo— como Draco no quería hablar, Severus le dio una poción de la verdad… él… nos lo dijo todo.

Agaché la cabeza, estaba muy avergonzado.

—Harry ¿En verdad te ha violado por más de cuatro meses?— solté unas lágrimas y asentí.

Derek se sentó dando algunos quejidos de dolor y me abrazó.

—Tuviste que haber hablado, Harry, no tenías que quedarte callado, pero eso ya no importa. A Draco se lo llevaron las autoridades, con toda la evidencia creo que pasará mucho años en Azkabán.

—Mi hermano se lo merece, es un maldito— dijo mi ojiazul con odio.

Narra la autora

A Draco lo juzgaron por violación, intento de homicidio, uso de los hechizos prohibidos y muchos cargos más que dieron como resultado 50 años en Azkabán. La pesadilla había terminado para Harry, ahora podía ser feliz.

—Espera… suéltame— gritaba Harry entre risas, su ahora novio, Derek, le hacía cosquillas dejando al pelinegro sin aliento.

El menor terminó en el suelo jadeando de tanta risa. El rubio le dio un beso y Harry rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Te amo— le dijo el moreno cuando se separaron.

—Te amo— repitió su novio.

Ya tenían dos meses de relación y eran inmensamente felices de estar con el otro. Se querían. Se amaban.

— ¿Te gustaría venirte conmigo durante las vacaciones de Hogwarts?— le preguntó el mayor, Harry asintió emocionado, claro que quería, era mucho mejor que volver con sus horribles tíos.

—Pero… ¿Qué dirá tu padre? Él me odia.

—Por mi graduación me regaló una casa en la playa, ahí viviremos. Como ya salgo de Hogwarts comenzaré a trabajar, pero a ti te faltan algunos años y hasta que salgas estarás conmigo, nunca te dejaré, Harry.

El mencionado se sonrojo, el rubio siempre provocaba esas emociones en él.

— ¿Sabes? No pareces Slytherin, pero lo llevas en la sangre, el orgullo y la necedad— le dijo Harry.

Derek sonrió orgulloso y lo besó.

—Esa necedad es lo que te tiene a mi lado, precioso.

Se dieron otro beso, pero escucharon el relinchido de un caballo y fue cuando Harry notó a un unicornio entre los árboles, caminó hacia él y enseguida supo que era la misma de aquella vez.

—Ella me… encontró la primera vez que Draco…— al pelinegro se le cortaban las palabras ante el amargo recuerdo, su novio lo abrazó y le besó la frente— leí que estos animales solo se acercaban a personas de almas puras— continuó mientras ambos acariciaban el blanco pelaje— no sé porque se acercó a mí como lo hace ahora.

—Tú eres puro, precioso, Draco corrompió tu cuerpo, no tu alma, tú eres la persona más pura que jamás eh conocido— la unicornio asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que decía el rubio.

—Gracias por venirnos a visitar— le dijo Harry a la criatura con una sonrisa, esta volvió a asentir y se integró nuevamente en los árboles.

Harry llegó a la casa de playa de Derek junto con él. Dejaron las maletas en sus habitaciones y comieron algo que preparo el pelinegro.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar?— le propuso el rubio, Harry asintió y salieron para caminar por la orilla de la playa.

El viaje había sido muy largo así que era algo tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando, el cielo estaba impregnado de un color anaranjado lo que le daba un toque romántico al ambiente. Derek tomó de la mano a su pelinegro y entrelazaron sus dedos. Harry se sentía algo nervioso, pero feliz, muy feliz. De pronto el rubio con un movimiento ágil hizo que Harry se subiera en su espalda y así caminaron un poco más.

—Oye, te cansarás— le dijo el pelinegro.

—No pesas, deberías comer un poco más.

Cuando estaba bien oscuro regresaron. La cálida espalda de Derek hizo que a medio camino Harry se durmiera y se despertó cuando dejó de sentir su calidez para ser reemplazada por una mullida cama. El rubio se ubicó sobre él y lo besó. El pelinegro rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y luego sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo. Harry se tensó, ellos no habían tenido relaciones aún y no sabía si estaba preparado. El amor del rubio lo hizo superar todo el dolor que le causó Draco, pero… creía que aún era muy pronto.

—Espera— el menor lo alejó.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó el rubio, se sentó a su lado y lo contempló con remordimiento.

—Perdóname tú a mí— espetó el pelinegro que se sentó recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas contra su pecho.

—No, hermoso, no te quiero obligar a nada.

—Gracias— el menor lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro contra el pecho de su novio— gracias por el amor y la paciencia que tienes conmigo.

—Te amo, Harry.

—Yo también te amo— se mantuvieron abrazados varios minutos, sintiendo el calor del otro, su aroma, su presencia, su amor— ¿Sabes?

—Mm…

—Tú… fuiste mi primer beso. Nunca permití que Draco me besara— el mayor sonrió con cariño.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y continuaron abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos.

~~Fin~~

3blackshadows

Notas finales

Okey, soy mala para los finales, espero que les haya gustado….

Si quieren saber cuál es el símbolo de la lujuria es este

. /_

Bye bye

Me dejan un comentario si les gustó


End file.
